Don't Fall Asleep
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: In the thousands of years that she's been alive, Kila has only loved one person. Leah is the reincarnation of that love, and when she meets her, will find any way to stay in town and get to know her. Leahxoc, femslash.
1. Chapter 1: Reincarnation

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I didn't realize I had so many people that liked my Leah stories. :)

Many thanks to ShadowCub and other users that commented on my stories!

This story ended up being a bit difficult to write, and a bit weirder than I had expected, but all in all I'm beginning to like it and get used to the characters. I've already started the 2nd part, so hopefully you won't need to wait too long for the next chapter. :)

Like most of my stories, I haven't read the Twilight books in a while, so don't be too upset if I get some of the events wrong. I purposely had fun with the Quileute Tribe in this version and delving into the events leading up to their transformations.

**Summary:** In the thousands of years that she's been alive, Kila has only loved one person. Leah is the reincarnation of that love, and when she meets her, will find any way to stay in town and get to know her. Leahxoc, femslash.

**Warnings:** Sexual content, vague drug/alcohol references, and other potentially offending themes.

* * *

**The Wanderer**

_Reincarnation_

-500 years ago-

Her lips were sweeter and softer than anything she had ever tasted.

When they parted slightly, she opened her eyes, and was welcomed by the warmth of her beautiful eyes. Creamy brown, sparkling against the sunlight, and only a few inches from her own dark eyes. The cascade of hair mimicked a curtain as it quickly descended around her face. They felt separated from the world, and in their own wonderful one.

She smelled of wolf and woman, of pine, dirt and sweat.

She loved it. She_ lived_ for it.

The old women, bodies untouched by the powers of time, pressed against each other in a heated kiss. Their leather clothing rubbed against each other, and hands mixed with hair and skin. Gentle caresses, soft skin brushing against skin, and nails that would scratch and cause a thrust of their hips.

Butterflies fluttered in their chests, and warmth spread through their abdomen. The girl laying on the grass, pulled the other's hips into hers, and drew out a long appreciative moan. She moved her lips to her neck, and tasted salt as she licked and kissed the sensitive skin.

"_I love you, Kila."_

"_I love you too, Lati."_ They whispered to each other.

They tasted of fish, and the remains of their meal were a few feet away. A smoldering fire was dying, and above them, clouds were threatening to invade.

With a large, wolfish grin, Lati pulled away from their entanglement. She jumped to stand and started walking away.

"_Be safe, my love._" Kila spoke softly, lifting her own body into a sitting position. She watched her partner sway her hips as she walked, and a wink passed between them. "_We'll finish this when you get back._"

Then she ran forward, leaped into the air, and shifted into a wolf. She disappeared in a blur, and Kila was left there, smiling and getting ready to finish setting up camp.

1.

"_Welcome back, wolf-woman._" Kila greeted at the familiar face, and the other girl smiled. Bare-naked, she walked over to her clothes that lay on a rock by the fire, and started changing into them. The white scar on her left hip glistened in the firelight. The scent of dead boar met the other woman's nose. "_Boar, again?"_

"_If you're going to complain, then you can go hunt."_ She replied, still fitting the clothing to her small form. "_I got a bit too close to a human village today. I also smelled vampires in the area."_

"_Vampires? They didn't catch your scent, did they?"_

"_I hope not. But, there's no way to tell."_

"_This is enough meat to last us a while. We'll finish preparing it tomorrow, get the fish from my traps in the river, and leave this place."_

"_You're so cautious. I'm sure they never saw me."_

"_You don't know them like I do, love."_ Kila replied, looking her in the eye. "_Promise me that you will never fight one on your own?"_

"_Aye, aye, I know." She said quickly, and annoyed. "I'm not a pup, you know."_

"_I know. But you can be stubborn and hot headed."_ She said with a loving smile, and placed a loving kiss on those beautiful lips.

-Present Day-

"Everything that kills me… **makes me feel alive**~" She sang, speeding down the road in her new sapphire blue model Tesla car. Her turns were precise. The control of the vehicle was better than anything she had ever driven; of all the cars she had tested over the past hundred years, this was by far her favorite.

The windows were open, letting the crazy wind wip around her in a whirlwind. Aviators reflected the open road before her, bright red lipstick made her smile pop against her dark skin, and even with the boring fields flying past her, the exhilaration made her heart race against her chest.

"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep. Dreaming about the things that we could beeee, but baby, I been, I been prayin' hard…." She continued singing, and sped faster.

80 mph…

85 mph…

90…

100…

130…

"Rrrrrrrrrrraow!" She cried out with clicks of her tongue and cheered into the sun above her, thanking whatever god watching over her and increasing her speed. She cheered again, reciting centuries old calls that rolled off of her tongue and made her blood rush.

2.

She pressed her back against the door of her car, drinking from the clear water bottle in her hand. She arched her spine slightly, beads of sweat dripping down her dark, exposed skin.

Hundreds of years ago, she had no care for being vain or appearing attractive, but in this past century she changed her mind. American fashion has become much more interesting and less painful than in the past, and increasingly easy. Her natural thin physic worked with the current cultural fashion industry, and eBay made getting the clothes even easier and cheaper. It used to be that large, fat men and women was valued in most cultures, and consequently, she was out of luck.

But now, she was wearing white short shorts and a black embroidered vest. Most of her abdomen was exposed, lean flamingo legs holding her up, and short raven hair framing her heart-shaped face.

While her car was being filled by gas, two guys by the little shop watched in awe. "What a hottie." One of them giggled.

And then the car jolted from under her, and she hopped forward and turned to watch in horror. Her brand new car skidded forward, the back crunched up like a tin can, and the sound of metal scraping metal pierced the air. The blue car skidded forward a good twenty feet before smashing into a brick wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" She yelled at the driver, glaring in disdain at the old, grubby car that had just smashed into hers. It was a 40 year old truck, covered in rust and cracked windows. "Do you have any idea how much this car cost? How many bribes I had to do!?" She could smell the McDonalds in the car, drifting from the open window. Fucking McDonalds.

The urge to kill them ran across her mind, and adrenaline pumped through her veins.

Her nails began turning into claws.

The truck door opened, and a woman stepped out of the vehicle. An imaginary frog became lodged in her throat.

"_Lati."_ Kila whispered, her heart dropping to her stomach. Her throat became dry, adrenaline still pumping in her veins, and dark brown eyes wide.

There were subtle differences between the two, like hair length/texture and obviously clothing, but it looked _exactly_ like her. Her eyes, cheek bones, general facial features, and even body type were the same. It was like looking at a photograph.

"I'm so, so so so sorry." She spoke after a moment, her hands covering her mouth in shock. "I got distracted by… a squirrel, and, I didn't mean to, I'm so, so sorry. How much will it cost to fix it? I don't have much money but I'll try my best to get it fixed." The Native American girl gushed as she stepped closer, her face turning white.

Kila just stared.

She slowly turned her head back to the expensive car, and then back to the woman in front of her.

"You…" She started to speak, but then stopped. She uncapped her water bottle and took another drink.

"I don't have insurance. I have some savings for college that I can use to pay for it."

"Oh honey, I doubt that that'll be enough. This model of car isn't even available to the public yet." She said, shaking her head.

"We'll take it to the autoparts store in La Push. I know someone there that is great at fixing cars."

"No one is touching my baby except for me." She hissed, and took a deep breath. "Look, you're going to pay for my electric bill on the car, and then we're going to go eat at the diner across the street to talk about arrangements. Alright?" The old woman stated, and the girl nodded.

"Okay, okay," She repeated while nodding.

3.

"You're paying for my lunch." Kila stated after ordering beer battered fish and chips.

"Understandable. I'll even pay for your dinner if you want me to. I'm Leah, by the way."

"Kelsey." She said curtly, and removed the aviators from her face by pushing them upward onto her head. "You said that you have a friend in your town with an autoparts store?"

"Well, it's more like a junkyard, but he knows what he's doing."

"Do you have an extra room in your house?"

"… yes, why?"

The waitress brought over a couple of sodas. They both removed the paper wrapping from their straws and began sipping at their drinks. After a moment of thinking, Kila made a proposal.

"How about this: I stay in your extra room while I fix my car at your friend's junkyard. They'll likely have the tools I need to fix it and I can order the parts I need from the person I bought the car from. You can basically pay for my room and board until it gets fixed."

"Really? I just have to let you stay at my house for a few weeks?"

"It'll be a minimum of two months. It'll take a month to special order the parts, and then another few weeks to get them here, and then however long it'll take to actually fix my car." She explained, watching the girl slowly nod and stare at her.

Leah's hair was shoulder length and adorable.

"How old are you?"

"17. I'm a junior in high school." She said with an adorable smile. Kila couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're cute." She commented, and watched the blush spread across the young girls' cheeks. "Ooh, our food is here."

The waitress set down their food, and with a polite smile, left to wait the other tables.

Leah had gotten a plate of pasta with a side of fries. A minute later, she ordered a strawberry milkshake.

The restaurant wasn't very busy, and only had a few other people eating. It was a quiet little diner with old 60's pictures of its staff and building lettering the walls, along with other 60's memorabilia.

"After we eat, we can go to your house and I'll talk with your parents. Since you don't have insurance and you're still in high school, it's probably best that I make any plans with them."

"Sure." She agreed.

"So… are you dating anyone?"

"I have a fiancé." She stated, a smile spreading across her face. "We've been dating for three years. He's amazing, kind, nice, and treats me well. He's really strong, too, and handsome."

"He seems like a nice guy." Kila said with a kind smile. "When do you plan to get married?"

"In three years. After we start college, we're going to get married on the beach. I already have everything planned out. We're even going to have an ice statue."

"Sounds beautiful."

"What about you?"

"No, I'm single at the moment. Do you know of any gay bars in town?" She asked, and watched the 17 year old choke on her food. A small smile sneaked on the old woman's face.

"Gay bars? No, not that I know of. Why do you think that I'd know that? I don't." She said quickly, and face getting even more red.

"Just curious. No need to get defensive." She replied, hiding the knowing smile on her face.

4.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, I'm Kelsey Love." She introduced herself with a bright smile and an extended hand. Although both of them gave her a confused look from her attire, they both tried to appear polite. They all shook hands.

"Call me Harry, and this is my wife, Sue." Harry greeted, a warm smile on his face. When they shook hands, he had a strong but gentle grip, and his hands encompassed her small ones. "So you're friends with our daughter?"

"Not exactly, but I'm not opposed to it. Mind if we sit down to talk about business?"

"What business are you talking about?"

"Leah crashed into my car, and she told me that she doesn't have insurance." She explained, and both of them nodded.

"Would you like some coffee, Kelsey?"

"I would love some, thank you." She said with a polite smile, and followed them into the dining room. While Sue went into the kitchen to get them all coffee, Harry and Kelsey sat at the kitchen table.

"How bad is the damage?"

"Pretty bad." She answered, and opened the curtain a couple feet from her. He glanced out the window and looked at it, a grimace covering his face.

"Oooh. That looks like it was a nice car."

"The model isn't even available to the public. I'm going to have to special order the parts."

"Here you go." Sue said as she set down two cups of coffee, and another for herself next to Harry. She glanced out the window, to see what Harry was frowning at, and a similar expression covered her face. "Oooh…"

Kila took a sip of the coffee, and then added some half n half from a china pot. She hummed at the taste of the coffee. "Thank you for the coffee. Is this organic? It tastes delicious."

"Yes, it is. We have a friend that grows coffee beans, so we get discounts for them."

"Nice." She commented. "Look, I mean no offense at all, but I'm guessing that you don't have enough extra money to fix it. I spent a million dollars on this car, not counting the bribes I had to make it legal for me to buy it. She smashed it pretty good."

"Unfortunately, this isn't the first time this has happened. She's going to be grounded for the next year." Sue commented, and sipped her coffee.

"So I have a compromise." She started, both of her hands gently holding the breakable mug. "I've been on a road trip for the past year, and although I'm getting a bit tired of traveling, don't have anywhere to stay. Leah said that you have a friend with a repair shop. If you let me stay in your extra room for the next few months, I'll work on the car at the repair shop, while you cover my room and board. You'll let me eat your food and stay here while I repair my car, and I won't make you pay for my car." Kila suggested, and watched them carefully.

"I don't know… I mean, we don't know you, and you don't know us."

"I'm a 21 year old girl that inherited a large sum of money two years ago, and have been traveling across the country partying and enjoying my youth. My parents died when I was young and I was mostly raised by my aunt and grandparents on my father's side. They were very poor and worked hard to get me a good education. I could tell that my outfit bothers you, so if I stayed here I would wear more conservative clothing to avoid making you uncomfortable." She spoke quickly, but used her calming voice.

Over her lifetime, she had learned how to talk to people and get on their good side. Much like vampires are easy to seduce humans, she gives the appearance of a trustworthy person that almost every person she meets instantly trusts them on some level. Although these two individuals seemed suspicious and cautious, she knew that she was already accepted.

"Did you graduate high school?" Sue asked.

"Yes, with a 3.5 GPA. I plan to start college in two years and become a psychologist."

"Are you a drug addict?"

"I've tried everything once but nothing regularly. Since I just turned 21 I started exploring the bar scene, and thus drink on occasion."

"Do you have an arrest history? I have a friend that is Chief of Police, so he will do a background check."

She paused. "I have a fight on my record."

They exchanged a look.

"I went to a bar with a female friend, and a Christian woman punched her, thinking that we were gay. We defended ourselves, but since it was such a conservative town, we were charged with battery and not given a fair chance." She explained, and took a sip from her coffee. "Otherwise, I'm clean, in all senses of the word."

After a moment of silence and nodding, Harry spoke up. "Sue and I have been married for 30 years. I'm a council member and Sue is a nurse. I go fishing every day during fishing season. We have a teenage daughter and son, Seth. He's two years younger than her. Leah is in high school and engaged. We try to keep the house clean, but with two teenagers that's not always easy."

"Since I have work and unpredictable shifts, Harry does most of the cooking and other house chores. He also has heart problems, so we _try_ to eat healthy." She said, giving her husband a look. "We can ask our friend Billy to loan you a car while you're here. We ask that you not bring drugs into the house, and not expose it to our kids."

"Of course."

"We'll also have to clean out the guest room for you. It's a bit messy at the moment."

"I have a place to stay tonight, so you have time. I guess I'll come back sometime tomorrow, and leave you my number tonight? If you have any questions, you can text or call me."

5.

She lit a cigarette on the balcony of some woman's home. Inside, beneath the sheets, the apartment owner breathed slowly under the sheets in a content slumber. A smile was pinned to her face, and a sigh escaped her bruised lips every few minutes. Long blond hair was strewn across the pillows, tangled in her hands and across her face.

"Lati's reincarnation…" She hummed, and a trail of smoke spewed from her nostrils like a dragon. Her dark eyes lingered on the lights of the city, beautiful sparkles matching the stars in the night sky. She remembered when the sky was so full of stars that they would sometimes stay through the daytime. She thought they would never leave.

Now, the stars were few, but still glittered bright in the midst of light pollution.

The fond memory of Lati and her cuddling under the stars came to her mind, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. She inhaled another puff of smoke into her lungs, and felt the familiar burning sensation drift through her airway.

Smoke drifted into the air again.

Clad in underwear and an oversized t-shirt, she took the bottle of tequila on the ground and brought the liquid to her lips.

1.

BAM

BAM

BAM

"Seth! Get out of the bathroom!"

"Shut up! Wait your turn!"

"We have 20 minutes until school starts! We need to go, and I still haven't showered!" Leah yelled.

Kila groaned and put a pillow over her head.

2.

"Sam! I love you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooo much!" Leah giggled and squealed from the living room, and a similar response came from a deeper voice. From the kitchen, Harry and Kila rolled their eyes.

"How are you enjoying it here?" Harry asked her while cutting up vegetables.

"Aside from Leah's screaming everyday, it's pretty nice." She said with a shrug. "So Seth is at a friend's house tonight?"

"Yeah, and Sue is working late. Leah and Sam will be going to his house for dinner."

"So it's just us tonight?" She asked, then taking a sip of hot cocoa.

"Yep. Tomorrow I'm going fishing with some friends."

"Nice. I love Quileute recipes with fish. Always fresh and unique."

"Oh? You really liked last week's dinner?" He asked, then putting the vegetables in the boiling broth. The smell of herbs filled the kitchen as he prepared the meal.

The front door clicked shut, and the living room suddenly became quiet.

"What do you know of Kila?" She suddenly asked, and the man paused to look at her. His old dark eyes stared into hers, wrinkles suddenly appearing deeper with his gaze.

"… what do _you_ know about Kila?"

"By your reaction I can tell that you've at least heard of me. I like to check up on your tribe every hundred years or so and make sure that you're ok." She commented, and watched as his eyes widened.

"Kila? You're Kila, the werewolf?" He asked incredulously, and set the knife on the counter. "You helped us on several occasions, according to legend. You saved us from the cold ones when they attacked us."

"Yeah, I help you guys every once in a while. I consider your tribe the closest thing I have to a pack." She told him. He smiled.

"I never would have expected it. How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Search your heart, you know it's true." She said with a cheeky smile, and caused her eyes to shimmer gold against the light.

"As cheesy as it sounds, you're right. We should hold a council meeting."

"There's no rush, Harry. Besides, there's something else you and I need to talk about."

3.

"Sam! Why won't you answer my calls?! Ugh!" Leah screamed into the phone one evening, and pressed 'end call' furiously with her finger. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"… You ok, Leah?" Kila asked, pausing on her way out the door. The young girl, close to tears, looked up at her. Her lips were pouting slightly, shoulders slumped over, and hands lingering helplessly over her phone. She stood in the living room facing the other woman, and after a huff, began reciting her troubles.

"No, I'm not! Sam, he… he just stopped talking to me! He won't answer my calls, he hasn't been in school, he hasn't talked to our friends… I don't know what's wrong. What did I do wrong?" She asked, looking at her with a lost expression and watering brown eyes.

At the painfully familiar voice and a face she hadn't seen in over 500 years, Kila felt a stabbing pain ache in her chest. It felt as if she was reliving a flashback, back to seeing her true love's tears, and the feeling of being torn apart was racketing through her limbs. It felt worse than being torn apart by vampires or fed on by crocodiles. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't help but soothe it by bridging the gap between them. Her strides were quick and graceful, and if she hadn't been so upset would have startled Leah by the abruptness.

"Shhh, it'll be ok, Leah." She cooed, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Warm, wet tears spread across her shoulder as the Clearwater girl cried. "Guys are weird. Give him a little bit of time, and maybe he'll open up to you. How about we distract you by getting some ice cream? I'll treat." Kila said in a calming voice, and tried to pull the teenager's face away to look at her. "I will do anything to make you smile again, love." She whispered, brushing away the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs.

The warm flesh beneath her palms were red and puffy from the tears, but they were still soft to her touch. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a few stray hairs had landed on her face. While her thumbs brushed away the tears, her hands also tried to clear away the strands of hair.

When their eyes locked, Kila knew that she had made a horrible mistake.

Leah was rigid, frozen in place, and staring at her with wide eyes.

Kila was relaxed, but began feeling a clenching, anxious pain replace the chest pains from before, slowly spread across her torso and throughout her body. She gulped, and removed her hands from the girl's face.

"I'm sorry if that last sentence sounded awkward. In my family, we refer to everyone as 'love', and sometimes I do it out of habit. I forget that it's an awkward phrase for other people." Kila explained.

Leah didn't move.

"Look, my offer for ice cream still stands. I'm going to text in the car for a few minutes, so you'll have that time to decide if you want to join me or not." She told her, eyeing her cautiously to find any glimmer of reaction from her.

Leah just stared at her, with her big brown puffy eyes, standing awkwardly in the middle of the empty living room.

4.

"We're honored to meet you, Kila." One of the council members greeted with a nod, and she returned it. Given their guest appearance, all of them were adorned in traditional garb. They all wore beads, deer skin, some headdresses, and many feathers.

Kila wore a dress and robe she had been given on her last visit, decorated in plentiful beads and beautiful embroidered designs unique to their tribe. On her head she wore a simple black head band with a white paw print sewn into it.

"_I'm glad to be here."_ She said with a smile, speaking in their ancient language. Some of them smiled in understanding, and others awkwardly nodded as they tried to translate it in their head.

They were all sitting cross-legged in a yurt, each person with their own pillow, and all of them making a circle. They all sat with straight backs and perfect posture. The smell of sage and other herbs burned their nostrils and eyes. Hand made drums, dream catchers, and other old relics of their village were hung on the walls, seeming untouched by the years.

"Is this usually how you do meetings?"

"No, we usually meet up at someone's house and use their living room." The leader answered, and Kila nodded with a smile. "We only use this yurt on special occasions."

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that you all went through the trouble. In the future, I hope that you feel comfortable enough to have meetings in the usual fashion. This dress is beautiful but it chaffs after a while."

"As you wish. Since you are the main reason for this gathering, would you mind answering some of our questions?" Billy Black spoke up, looking at her with dark and tired eyes. She nodded. "What are your… powers?"

"Are you asking about my shapeshifting abilities?" She asked, and he nodded. "I'm a werewolf, in the literal definition. My body can only handle to transform once a month. I usually transform on the full moon, but in cases where people are in danger of hunting me, I'll turn a few days afterward. When I'm not a wolf, I have superhuman abilities similar to a cold one."

"Do you know about the Cullens?" One of them asked.

"Harry told me about them, and the theory that they're causing your youth to transform."

"With your help, we're hoping that we can get them to leave."

"Unless I've been given false information, I see no reason to bother them. In fact, this is a good thing. If your tribe goes too long without transforming, it'll make it that much more difficult to get control of if vampires come back." She explained. "I can tell that most of you disagree."

"We value your wisdom." Billy spoke. "But you have to understand, it's our children that are going through this change. This is a terrifying change for them, and for us."

"Believe me, Billy. You all will get through this, and by the end, you'll all be better for it."

5.

Harry Clearwater and Kila carpooled back to his house, and found an extra car in the driveway when they arrived. It was a red Sudan, and parked next to Leah's dinged up truck. "Whose car is that?"

"Emily's. It looks like my niece is in town."

"Huh." She commented, and turned the motor off with a click.

"She's a wonderful girl. You'll like her." He commented, preparing himself to leave the van. Kila came around to the other side of the van to help him, opening the sliding door and unstrapping his wheel chair from the vehicle. "Beautiful, smart, and very kind. She loves soccer. Leah and her used to practice a lot when they were little."

She pushed his wheelchair up the slope leading to the front door, and after fumbling with the lock, entered the house.

The smell of fresh baked brownies welcomed them into the house, and the sound of two giggling girls met their ears. As they entered the living room, closing the door behind them, they saw two bubbly heads peer over the couch. "Hey dad, Kelsey. Where did you guys go?"

"We were at a council meeting." Harry replied, and their eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Why did Kelsey go?" Leah asked, carefully avoiding eye contact with her.

"You'll find out soon enough." Kila commented, a cocky smile dancing along her lips. She changed her attention to Emily. "Hi, I'm Kelsey." She said with a wave, noticing that the girl was beautiful, like Harry had said.

"Hi, I'm Emily. Nice to meet you." She greeted.

"You, too."

"You're both welcome to the brownies in the kitchen. We just pulled them out of the oven."

"You… are my new favorite person." Kila said with a wink, and disappeared into the kitchen. "I love your earrings, by the way! Those penguins are adorable!"

"Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2: Troubles

**Author's Note: **The updates may be far in-between, but the story will continue nonetheless! I actually have the next chapter almost done, so I may post that this week. :)

Let me know what you think, and what you like or dislike about the story! I like feedback!

**Summary: **In the thousands of years that she's been alive, Kila has only loved one person. Leah is the reincarnation of that love, and when she meets her, will find any way to stay in town and get to know her. Leahxoc, femslash.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Troubles…._

_Three weeks later…_

Sounds were too loud that morning.

Much, much too loud.

Even the light shining through the window was too damn loud.

The numbers '5:07 AM' blinked too annoyingly.

The dark mess of limbs tangled beneath the sheets grunted and groaned, moving and shifting to the most comfortable and quietest position. She turned, turned, turned, and turned again, falling to the carpeted ground with a loud thump. With a few choice words and a hand pressing against her throbbing head, she threw the blanket off of her and walked towards the door.

She was clad in short boxers, with little bunnies on them, and a large Superman shirt. Her short hair was messy and made a little faux Mohawk.

When she found herself exiting the hallway, she happened across a scenario with a lot more people than she was expecting.

A man, about twice her size, was yelling at Emily, who was standing next to Leah. Seth was off to the side, trying to mediate them and end the fight, but failing.

"Who do you think you are?! You break my cousin's heart and think that I'll date you if you harass me enough?" Emily yelled back at the man, her arms crossed.

"Please, I can't explain it, but I need to be with you." He pleaded, and tried to grab her hand. She slapped it away.

"I want you out of my house!" Leah screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SHUT UP." Kila demanded, using her authorative and strong voice to gain their compliance. The room temporarily silenced, and looked at the disheveled woman on the other side of the room. Her icy cold stare caused a shiver to run down their spines. "If any of you continue yelling, I will kill all of you." She seethed, effectively keeping the teenagers attention on her. "Now, I don't know what's going on here, and at the moment I don't give a fuck, but I want you," She pointed at the half naked one. "out of this house, or else I will force you out."

The man stole another glance at Emily, ignoring the glare from Leah, and then turned to leave.

The door slammed shut, making the werewolf wince in pain.

"Thanks, Kelsey." Emily spoke after a moment. "I'm sorry we woke you."

"You are very welcome, and don't worry about it. If this happens again, though, avoid all of the yelling by calmly waking me up first. I would rather wake up kicking someone's ass without all the yelling. Good night, Penguin." She waved, and then turned to go back to her room.

The three teenagers exchanged confused and bewildered glances, and after a few minutes of awkward standing, moved to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

1.

"So that was Sam Uley?" Kelsey asked, sipping the sweet nectar of coffee. The three girls were gathered at the dining room table, sipping on their various drinks and adorned in pajamas. Emily wore her long dark hair in a pony tail, and her usually happy face was contorted by worry and fear. Her hands were shaking.

Leah nodded to the question, her frizzy hair moving slightly with the gesture. Her eyes were trained on the can of soda in her hand, watching the water appear in droplets and gather at the bottom of the metal form.

"Yeah. He broke up with me. After 3 years, he just… decided to break up with me." Leah croaked, and started crying. Emily reached a long slender arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She cried on her shoulder.

"Did he threaten you?" Kila asked, trying to ignore the twinges of pain in her chest. Given her pounding headache and delicious coffee, it wasn't too difficult.

"He's obsessed with me, and I don't know why. I don't like him, but he keeps asking me out. How could he do this to us?" She asked, looking to Kila for some kind of answer, some kind of explanation they couldn't find.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "But I like you, and I like Leah. I may not look like it, but I'm incredibly strong and know how to handle myself. If he comes back here, or does any harm to either of you, I will kick his ass so hard that it'll come out the other end." Kila sipped the coffee, the warm liquid slipping down her throat.

"He claims to be a _werewolf_. I think he's gone insane." Emily commented, and Kila groaned. "What?"

'I hate the _stupid_ imprint thing. You two are going to have a long, awkward, and horrible road ahead of you.' She thought to herself, and pondered quietly as she took another sip of coffee.

"What? Do you know something that you're not telling us?"

Kila sighed, brushing her free hand through her messy hair. "Let's just say that Sam is going through something right now, and will be having a lot of emotional outbursts. He's dangerous, because he's basically got tons of hormones pumping through his system right now. He doesn't mean to be a dick, but he's going to be, and the only way to avoid setting him off is to give him space."

"It seems like you know a lot about this situation." Emily commented, giving a slight narrow of her eyes to indicate her suspicion of the other woman. The girl on her shoulder gave a loud sob and hugged tighter.

"It's complicated. But still," Kila said, leaning forward and locking eyes with the girl two chairs from her. "It's important that you understand just how dangerous Sam is, and that if he confronts you again, _find me_. I'll give you my number so that you can call in an emergency. I don't care what time, place, or awkwardness of the situation. If you need me, call me. When Leah stops crying, I'd like you to tell her what I told you, and make sure that she has my number." She explained, and though confused, Emily nodded.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She said with a smile, and leaned back in her chair. She reached her arms above her and yawned into the air, arching her back slightly.

2.

"Stop hitting on me, you faggot!" Leah screamed, causing the other woman to pause.

Confused, Kila popped a chocolate chip cookie into her mouth and put the lid back on the jar. She put the silly, owl-shaped cookie jar back on the top of the fridge. When she turned back to Leah, she found the young girl turning red, presumably from anger. Her shoulders were bunched up, eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared.

"I don't want your cookies, or your _milkshakes_," Leah seethed, and pushed Kila's left shoulder with her hand. "I'm straight. I have a _boyfriend_." She shoved her again, but with both hands. "Keep your gayness away from me. I don't want any of it!" She screamed, and tried to punch her in the face with her right fist.

Kila pivoted on her foot and guided her hand away from her, using the back of her hand pressed against her wrist, effectively diverting the attack and causing Leah to stumble slightly.

"What is going on in here?" Her father asked from the doorway, his hands resting on the spikes of his wheels. "Leah, what are you screaming about?"

"She-! I-!" She stammered, eyes wide. "She's gay!" She accused, pointing at the girl casually leaning against the counter and eating her cookie.

"Leah Clearwater, that is extremely rude! Apologize to her immediately!"

"No! She should apologize to me!" She screamed, and stormed out the room. "Everyone here is STUPID!" The girl yelled from the hallway, and slammed a door shut.

Harry and Kila shared a confused look. "I'm sorry about Leah. I have no idea what got into her. She's usually not like that."

"It's okay. She's been through a lot lately." She commented, and he nodded.

3.

"It must be so exciting to have your own house." Leah commented, collapsing onto the couch and stretching her limbs comfortably.

"Yeah, I like it. My parents helped me buy it, but I paid for most of it." Emily said, and sat down on a rocking chair near the couch. Kila silently nodded and sat in an empty seat. Her attention was to the window on her left, which had a beautiful view of the coastline.

"We should break it in with a party." Leah suggested, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips. Her dark eyes sparkled against the light, and flickered between the other two people in the room. "We're 18 now, and it's my last year in high school! I think I deserve a party."

"_You_ deserve a party?"

"I mean, _you_ deserve a party, for all your hard work… and should let me enjoy the benefits of your hard work, too." She corrected, both of them laughing.

"I agree with Leah. A party would be a good idea." Kila said, turning to face them. She pressed her elbows against her knees comfortably, leaning forward slightly and slouching her shoulders, unaware of how uncomfortable she just made Leah.

The young Quileute girl went rigid, even by the sight of the neckline dipping only an inch lower than usual. Her legs crossed together and her hands fidgeted awkwardly, her gaze subconsciously locking onto the cleavage poking through the darkness of the woman's shirt.

She was already wearing white short shorts, leaving her long dark legs exposed, and a long sleeved sweater that although wasn't revealing when standing upright, allowed just enough bosom to peak through when leaning forward. The light was perfect so that it glorified her every angle, and revealed just enough to show her beautiful skin and features. 'She looks like a glorious chocolate goddess.' Leah thought to herself, relishing the sight.

Something stirred inside the young girl, and she couldn't help but move her gaze to the woman's supple lips, which moved to words that she couldn't understand. Her heart was racing, and blush was beginning to tint her cheeks.

"What do you think, Leah?" Emily asked her cousin, suddenly noticing how quiet she was. "This was your idea, I'm surprised that you're not contributing."

"I need to use the restroom." She blurted, and practically ran to the bathroom on the second floor.

The two women exchanged a confused look. "Your boobs are showing." Emily commented, and the woman looked down at her hanging shirt.

"Huh, I guess I need an undershirt with this sweater." She commented, and leaned back in her chair. "I wonder if that's why she ran off?"

"She has an overactive bladder sometimes. I wouldn't think much into it." She said with the wave of her hand. "Are you serious about paying for the food?"

The other woman grinned, the wolfish nature hidden within her poking through. Although not scared, Emily couldn't help but be temporarily fascinated by the animal personae taking over her facial features. "Of course! You just bought a house! You can't afford a proper party. I'll provide the food, and help out with whatever else we need."

"Would you be willing to get alcohol?" Emily asked, a little quieter than before, and caused the other girl to chuckle.

"I think we should try to keep this a sober party, but I'll bring some beer and other light drinks for some of the older folks. My experiences with mixing Quileutes and alcohol has not always been positive."

"You keep making comments that indicate you've been here longer than a month." Emily commented, her suspicious stare again landing on the dark skinned girl. She shrugged.

"Maybe I have." She teased. "You're a smart girl, so I'm not going to lie to you. I am, however, going to avoid straight up telling you what or who I am. Hmm…" She hummed, suddenly thinking of a fun game. "I want to make a game of this."

"A game?" Emily asked, leaning forward in her chair and eyeing the strange woman.

"You can ask one question each day, and I'll answer truthfully. Sometimes I'll answer in riddles, sometimes I'll answer directly." She told her, leaning back in her chair, relaxed. She crossed her legs over each other and took a sip of her water. "You can have one more question for today."

"Are you a threat to me or Leah?" Emily asked instantly, not even pausing to think.

The older woman nodded, impressed with the question. "That's a logical question. No, I'm not a threat to you or Leah, or anyone in this village for that matter. I protect the people I care about, and since I've been here, you and Leah are on my list of people to protect. I will not harm either of you. Have you told Leah any of your suspicions about me, by the way?"

"No, she has enough on her plate." She answered, a little more relaxed.

"I would have thought you'd ask if I was human or not."

"Well that would be a stupid question. Of course you're human, despite what you want me to believe." She retorted, and stood up from her seat. "Do you want anything from the kitchen? A snack? I have cheez-its and Pringles."

"I'm good, thanks."

4.

"WOOOOO!" A boy screamed as he streaked through the house pantless. "I'm naked! Free Willy is finally freeee!"

A group of girls giggled in the corner as the man ran around the house, making a loop through the kitchen, living room, dining room, and eventually stopping outside to rest.

The small house was pretty crowded. Clusters of teenagers littered every room, and a drink lingered in almost everyone's hands. Music drifted from the living room, a mix of techno and remixed pop music blasting into everyone's ears. Some people swayed or tapped their foot to the rhythm, while others would occasionally burst into dance and move like they were having a seizure.

"Hey Emily," Kila greeted over the music, approaching a circle of girls conversing and exchanging random stories. Although she recognized most of them, two or three were completely knew to the werewolf. "Want to dance?"

A grin spread along the girl's face, and she nodded. The half-quileute girl set down her drink and joined the other girl to the middle of the living room, where the furniture had been pushed to the side and was currently empty. Kila walked over to the iPhone plugged into the speakers, and changed the song.

_You're a trouble-maker, you're a trouble-maker,_ Olly Murs played from the speakers, and Kila reached her left hand out to the other girl.

She pulled her into a left side pass, one of the basic steps for West Coast Swing, and continued dancing into the song. They had danced together before, but this was the first time they danced in front of other people. Emily's reaction time was slightly slowed from the alcohol she had consumed, but otherwise she followed excellently.

From the side lines, Leah watched in both amazement and envy.

She had gotten particularly gussied up for the party, having done her hair and wore make-up for the first time in months. She wore a plain pair of jeans and a tan half shirt that turned to strands of beads for the bottom half. Purple sparkles made her eyes pop, and matched her purple feather earrings.

"Wow, they're amazing! I wonder if they compete?" Shelby asked from her side, openly gawking at the complicated dance moves.

"They're not _that_ great." Leah retorted, gaze never leaving the pair.

'_What is it about Emily that makes everyone I love leave me for her?'_ She thought to herself, and froze. '_Love?_ _I don't __**love**__ her._' She snorted, and took another drink of her Screwdriver.

At the end of their dance, Kila dipped Emily, and the crowded burst into applause.

They both took a cheesy bow, changed the music back to the original playlist, and went back to socializing.

"I didn't know you could dance, Emily! That was amazing!"

"No, I wasn't, Kila is an amazing lead."

"A lead is nothing without a good follow. You were beautiful and amazing." Kila told her, and didn't miss the slight blush of her already red cheeks.

"I've never danced with someone that… experienced before! Most of those moves I'd never even followed before. Were some of those African derived?"

"You know your stuff. Yeah, some of it was Samba, and I threw in a tiny bit of East Coast Swing. One of the fun things about West Coast Swing is that you can dance to pretty much any song, and- Leah!" She said, startled when the glass beverage in Leah's hand shattered. The group jumped back and watched the pieces fall to the ground at their feet. Some of them were barefoot, and one of them got a minor cut.

"… I'm sorry." Leah stammered, eyes wide and hand shaking.

"Don't worry about it. It looks like your drink was empty, so we just have to clean the glass up. Emily, can you get a first aid kit, and Sarah, can you get the garbage can from the kitchen?" Kila directed calmly. "Shelby, and person with awesome earrings, can you make sure that no one steps on the glass?"

All of them nodded and went to work. When they all scattered or got preoccupied with their task, she turned her attention to Leah.

Her palm had been sliced by the glass, and blood was beginning to drip to the floor. Kila reached over to her hand and gently brought it closer to her to inspect.

Before her eyes, the cut began to heal.

She smiled at the awkward girl. "It looks the cut is shallow. Go to the bathroom to rinse it off, and you'll be fine. If the cut is still there, let me know and I'll bandage it up." She said with a wink, and gently pushed her towards the bathroom.

Unknowingly to the three girls, a dark shadow loomed by the front door.

5.

"I told you, I'm not interested! Leave me alone!"

"I can't, I love you! What if I took dance lessons? I can change for you."

"Change by turning invisible or going away! I don't want to see your face! You broke my cousin's heart!"

"And I feel terrible about that, but-"

"'But' nothing! _I'm_ seeing someone right now! You're too late." She finally stated, her arms crossed and glare baring a hole into his head. He paused, eyes wide, but then shook his head. Like usual, the shapeshifter was shirtless and sweaty, and although didn't smell good was a sight to look at. She was adamant about not dating him, and had absolutely no interest, but sometimes it was difficult when he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"No you're not." He stammered.

"Yes, I am."

"Who are you dating?"

"I'm dating…" She paused, and turned to look in the house when she heard a sound.

Walking down the steps was no other than Kila. Her hair was messy and she was adorned in her usual pajamas; bunny boxers and black wife-beater shirt.

"… Kila. I'm dating Kila."

Sam burst out laughing, his loud voice booming on her front porch and echoing into the nearby trees. "_Kila_? She's a girl!"

"So?" Kila asked, catching onto Emily's plan and coming up behind her. She snaked her arms around the girl's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

The man froze, eyes bulging and breath caught in his throat. His eyes went back and forth between the two, confused and terrified, and just stood there for half a minute.

Then he turned and bolted into the forest, presumably to transform into his wolf form.

As soon as he was gone, Kila removed her arms from the girl's waist and closed the door, eyeing the young woman closely. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… thank you for going along with that." She thanked, and gave her a hug.

"Any time. Want me to stay here with you for another few days?"

"I would appreciate that."

From the staircase, Leah watched the two hug.

'_They're dating now?_' She thought angrily, and stared at the two.

"How do you feel about eggs and bacon?"

"You are _definitely_ my favorite." The werewolf girl replied excitedly, and skipped after her into the kitchen.

"Do you have any faults, Kelsey?"

"I suck at board games and have an unnatural obsession with wolves."

6.

"Since your car is fixed, how much longer do you plan to stay here?" Leah asked one morning at breakfast, avoiding eye contact with the other girl. Kila crunched down on her cereal, and after a moment of chewing, answered her.

"I'm moving over to Emily's." She answered, and the girl choked on her food. "Since your ex is on the verge of violence, I don't want to leave her alone for too long, and she appreciates the company. I'm staying in the extra room."

"Sam is really a nice boy. I don't think he'll hurt her." Harry commented.

"I disagree." Kila commented, taking another bite of her food.

"So it's true?" Leah asked, now looking her in the eye.

"What's true?" Kila inquired casually, curious but a little unsure about where this conversation was going.

"You and Emily are fucking, aren't you?"

"Leah! Language! That is extremely rude!" Harry scolded. "Go to your room right now!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Leah screamed, and looked back at the werewolf sitting calmly in her chair.

"You're scared that Emily will take me away from you like she took Sam?" She asked, and wasn't surprised when the young girl slapped her across the face.

"Leah, I raised you better than this."

Leah just sat there, staring at the older woman with a deep hatred bubbling from the depths of her soul. She didn't know why she was so angry, or why her body was shaking with pure rage, but it was and it felt like she was going to rip out of her skin. Beads of sweat were beginning to pool on her skin and glisten against the light overhead.

"I think you should go for a walk, Leah." Kila spoke slowly, watching the girl's pupils begin to dilate and her teeth elongate slightly. "Harry, you should get out of here."

"What are you talking about, Kila?"

Leah tried to strike her again with her hand, but Kila caught it. "ROOOOOOOOAR!" The girl screamed in her face, morning breath causing her face to scrunch up in disgust.

Leah jumped on the girl, transforming into her wolf form and breaking two of the chairs and part of the table in the process. Her giant paws landed on the werewolf's shoulders and left shin, and large canines snapped at her face. Frantically, the woman being crushed by the weight and tangled fur, tried to get in a position to defend herself from the assault.

"Harry, run! Go as fast as your little wheels can carry you, and I'll handle this!" She yelled, hoping that the old man had listened to her request and left.

Her feet managed to find the wolf's belly and push, causing the snarling mass to land on the back of the couch and send both flying into the (not lit) fireplace.

Kila stood and ran to the door, opening it and getting ready to physically throw the large wolf out of the building. "I loved that couch." She whined, and when Leah had recovered and was charging towards her again, she easily ducked and made the girl leap into the yard.

Although she expected the girl to turn around and come back, to finish the fight, Kila saw the furry creature disappear into the woods and not return. Using her hearing, she could tell that she was still running in the opposite direction.

When she turned around, she found Harry gasping for breath on the floor, his wheel chair knocked over and feeble old hand reaching for her, while the other was clutching his chest. She quickly ran over to him, picked him up carefully, and ran to the car.

1.

Seth Clearwater was sitting in one of the vacant chairs with his mother, gently stroking her hair and repeating that Harry would be fine.

A few chairs from them, Kila sat with her iPhone in her hand and stretched out comfortably. Quietly, she pondered how Leah was going to react to the situation at hand. Since she already transformed, her hormones should be more regulated and she thus have less mood swings, so she would be able to handle the situation better than she would have.

On the other hand, it's difficult for anyone to hear that their father had a heart attack, nonetheless, that they caused it.

A doctor walked in and approached Sue and Seth, causing them to look up with red eyes. He stood, his hands together, still adorned in his scrubs from operation just moments ago. "I'm sorry… we couldn't save him."

For a second, they just stared, but then came a strangled cry erupted from Sue. She broke down, and Seth tried to move her back to their chairs.

Kila turned and looked down one of the hallways, and saw none other than Leah walking towards them.

Before she could reach them, Kila got up and hurried to her, so that she wouldn't see her family yet. "Is my dad ok?" She asked, her voice raspy, likely from dehydration.

"Let's go outside. I have a feeling that you're not going to want to see your family yet." She calmly advised, and guided her to an exit.

Once they were outside, she told her what happened, and wasn't surprised when she ran away from her. She ran into the parking lot, past the cars, down another street, and then back into the forest.

"Your likeness to her is uncanny…" Kila whispered into the wind.

2.

"She was never good at receiving bad news." Kila mumbled to herself as she watched the rain stream down the window. "I should probably turn tonight… I've already prolonged it for a few days too long."

"Get out!" Emily screamed from downstairs, and Kila sighed.

"_Again_? Imprinting didn't turn you into ass holes last time I was here…" She grumbled, and suddenly heard a scream and loud growl.

Something broke, and there was a loud bang.

Kila quickly ran downstairs to find Emily crying in a corner, hiding her face and trembling from the monster in the middle of the living room.

"Sam, what did you do to her?!" She yelled, and ran over to the crumbled person on the floor. When she got closer, she smelled blood.

At her appearance, the monster whined loudly and bolted out of the house.

3.

"I brought you Thai food." Kila announced as she approached the young Clearwater, a white plastic bag in her hand that smelled of spiced vegetables.

"That's my favorite."

"I know." She answered simply, and they both walked to an empty table near them.

The waiting room was pretty much empty, except for the two. It was late, past midnight, and they were waiting to hear word about their friend and cousin. They had been waiting for about two hours, and Kila had just left to get them food.

"Even my parents don't know that this is my favorite dish. How did you?"

"I didn't. It's my favorite, too." She said simply, and opened her own paper container to reveal the same meal as her.

"Oh." She replied, numbly, and started eating.

"Since you're a shapeshifter now, you'll need to keep up your strength by eating about twice your usual amount. I bought us a few different meals to keep us full."

"Thanks." Leah said simply, and avoided looking at her as she devoured the food.

4.

A few hours later, Leah was fast asleep in the other girl's arms, and Kila couldn't help but love the warm creature cuddling into her. The smell of wolf and woman mixed together and brought back memories of half a century ago, and for the first time in years, she felt a tranquility wash over her. The feeling of peace, and love, filled her heart and left a small smile on her lips.

'_She's warm, just like her. She's a shapeshifter, just like her ancestor._' The dark woman, clad in sweats and a t-shirt, placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

Leah shifted slightly, and cuddled closer to her.

'_I hope this moment never ends. Please, whatever celestial entity is out there, let this never end.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews, faves, and alerts! 3 I feel honored that you guys have taken the time to read my story. :)

Which makes me really sad to inform you, but it may be a while until the next chapter comes out. I basically got hit with a shit storm of bad news, stress, and some chaos the past couple of weeks. I went from working full time to part time, started school full time yesterday, found out my mom has cancer (and won't know the extent of it for another week or so), and other small doses of no sleep and financial problems. It'll be at least another month until the next chapter comes out, maybe longer.

I also apologize for the mix-up with Leah's dad! Someone rightly pointed out that I mistook Leah's dad for Jacob's. (Do'h!) I haven't decided whether to go back and fix those parts of the chapters or just go with it and keep it in the story, but either way I'll deal with that when I make the new chapter. :)

If you have any thoughts or ideas on where I should go with this story, feel free to let me know with a review, comment, or message!

Hope you guys are well. Good night, and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Don't Fall Asleep_

Bad things always happened when she went to sleep.

It was when nightmares would creep up on her, and when the monsters would jump out and kill everyone she cared about.

It would be untrue to say that all bad things happened when she was sleeping, though. Things would also happen when she woke up.

She once woke up with blood on her face and hands, or on another occasion awaken from the screaming children next door. Listening as their entrails are torn from their body and blood streams into the air as their parents watch helplessly from across the room-

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes opened to the darkness, and turned to lock eyes with a familiar figure. The woman's injuries were still bandaged and pressed gently against her pillow, so only half of her face was visible. "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't, I was already awake."

"What's going on…?" Leah asked groggily from the other side of her.

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." Kila whispered, and watched as the woman lay her head back on her pillow. Her soft snores soon filled the room again.

"Thank you again for staying with me tonight."

"No problem. Leah and I are happy to protect you and your awesome penguin earrings." She whispered back, and the girl smiled.

"He's not going away, is he?"

"It doesn't look like it." She answered truthfully.

"What if… what if I go on a few dates with him? You could come with us, and chaperone us."

"If that's what you want." She answered, her blank stare reflecting against the dark eye and mimicking the sadness inside.

"Are… are you a werewolf, like the others?"

"Yes and no. I'm a werewolf, but I'm not like them. I'll explain it to you tomorrow."

"Okay… goodnight."

"'night."

1.

"You _like_ her." Emily stated one evening, waiting until Leah had left to go home. Her dark eye sparkled against the light, watching in amusement as the other girl blushed. They were both sitting on the couch, about to watch the old Wonder Woman TV show, and were now facing each other. Emily jumped into a cross-legged position to face her better. "You like my cousin."

"So what if I do?" She retaliated, unable to stop her heart from racing in embarrassment. Usually she wasn't so awkward about the people she was romantically interested in, but considering the unusual situation, she was at a loss as to how to interpret or even handle it. In her younger years she had heard of reincarnations happening, especially in royalties, but they were so far in between she hadn't put much thought into it.

"She likes you, too." She chirped happily. If Kila had ears at that moment, they would have perked up in interest.

"You think so?"

"I think she was so homophobic when you first moved in because she was afraid to admit it to herself. Not to mention all the changes that have been happening to her. She really, really likes you, and has for a while. You're so gorgeous, I'm not surprised."

"Well, thank you… but the situation is a bit more complicated than you realize." She awkwardly stated, looking down at her fidgeting hands, and then at the paused TV screen. Her laptop was hooked up to it a few feet away, the screen bent far enough down to keep it from being distracted, but lifted just enough to keep it from turning off.

"It always is." She chuckled. "You're a werewolf, she's a werewolf… you like getting laid, she likes getting laid. You both have _tons_ in common." Emily compared, and Kila couldn't help but burst out laughing at her bluntness. "Leah and I are like sisters. I've known that she was gay since she was ten; she only dated guys because she wanted to prove to people she wasn't."

Kila chuckled, though she couldn't find it in herself to face the scarred woman. "Would you like to know the origin story of the Quileute people?" She asked, suddenly, and her voice lowered. Her gaze remained locked on the screen filled with cartoon stars.

"Are you trying to change the conversation? Cuz you like Leeeah, and you want to kiiiiiss her and do things with heeeeer~" she sang, giddily, and pulled the pillow out from behind her and hugged it.

The faint smell of their breakfast still lingered from the kitchen, bacon grease continued to keep the house smelling like the delicious meat. "Would you like to know?" She repeated, and the other girl stopped singing, her happy demeanor dropping.

"Is it different from how the Quileutes tell it?"

"Yes. The original story is much less… romantic." She replied. "The founders of your tribe wanted to remember a fairytale instead of the truth."

"Wow… yeah, I'd like to hear it."

"I've never told this to anyone, but given your situation, I think you can handle it and should know. Considering your stake in the Quilleute Tribe and potential future with them, it'll help you both understand and make an informed decision for yourself." She paused, sighed, and began. "A long, long time ago, before the existence of shapeshifters, I was traveling through Canada…"

0.

Her howls filled the night sky, and the stars twinkled in delight. The large wolf, seemingly alone in the forest, howled her heart out into the darkness.

The moon was so full that it lit the entire forest, but shadows still loomed ominously from all corners. Bats, bugs, and other wildlife buzzed to life. Cold snow touched the wolf's paws, and gently covered her fur in a powdered mist.

After a moment of quietly taking in the scene before her, standing on a cliff's edge that overlooked beautiful, untouched landscape for miles around, she lay down and rested her face on her paws.

Another howl pierced the air.

Her ears perked up in curiosity.

Another howl, about 2 miles from her current position.

She grunted, but otherwise ignored the other wolf. She was content where she lay, overlooking the serene view, and quietly drifted off to sleep.

Sounds of someone ruffling through her belongings caused her to stir. Human, now, she opened her eyes to look at who, or what, was intruding on her campsite just 20 feet from her spot.

It appeared to be a young girl in her early twenties, wearing layers upon layers of clothing to protect her from the cold. It was a style of clothing native to a tribe she had visited several winters ago.

Slowly, Kila started approaching the unsuspecting woman, disguised by the snow. She was practically buried in it, and the only reason she wasn't freezing to death was her werewolf blood. After a full moon, she had the unusual side effect of being extremely warm.

When she got close enough, she emerged from the snow and grabbed hold of the intruder's wrist. She screamed in surprise, both at being caught _and_ being caught by a naked woman in winter. Her green eyes bulged and she struggled against the grip with no avail. "_Let go!"_

"_Only if you let go of my things." _She replied, and was happy when the thief complied.

"_How are you not cold?"_

"_I am a wolf. And if you try to steal my things again, I will devour you."_ She threatened, and suddenly the other girl froze, but not in fear. A smile suddenly spread across her face.

"_You are a wolf? You are the wolf I howled to last night?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I am a wolf!"_ She exclaimed, happily. "_I can't believe I found someone like me!"_

-.1

They traveled the country together for some time, wandering from town to town and meeting new people.

In those weeks together, Kila unfortunately found out just how blood thirsty the woman was. Going town to town, they had to leave each one quickly after the full moon to avoid persecution. Each month, at least 5 people were killed, and Kila awoke to screams of torturous death more than once.

The victims were almost always male, and sometimes women and children. Ellie, the blood thirsty werewolf, would castrate and mutilate her victims until there was nothing left but a newly blood-coated room. Sometimes Kila wondered if she was the Devil.

"_What made you this way?"_ Kila asked her one evening as they were hiking a particularly steep slope. They were climbing a mountain, essentially, and heading south west towards the coast. Ellie paused, breathing normal, and faced her.

"_What made me a wolf?"_

"_What made you so blood thirsty?" _She asked, and heard a giggle escape the estranged woman's lips.

"_He took my body by force, and stole my soul. When I was bitten, I had the chance to take it back. Every man I see has a piece of my soul, and I want it. Sometimes their offspring have pieces of it, and I have to kill them too. I can't let them keep it._" She explained. "_I need my soul, Kila. I need it to live. I can't let them keep it. It's mine. MINE!" _She screamed, causing the older woman to take a step back. "_Mine._" She whispered, turned, and started walking again.

2.

"Is she where most stories about werewolves originate?"

"She's one of them, but hardly the only one. Werewolves are blood thirsty creatures by nature. More so than even cold ones." She explained, and the other girl nodded.

"Why aren't you blood thirsty, then? Or are you secretly killing people when you go out each week?"

The woman smiled. "I'm very, very old, Emily. I'm one of the first of my kind, and I can't even 'infect' people like other werewolves. I lost my taste for blood long, long ago, but it pops back into my life every so often."

"You can't infect people? Then how did Ellie get turned?"

"I suspect that either myself or another of my breed gave birth to a child, and they were able to turn others. Throughout the centuries, the strain of werewolf has become much more brutal than it used to be. It's the same with vampires."

"Wow." Emily gawked.

"Anyway, I awoke one night to the she-devil stabbing me in the gut. We both transformed into our wolf selves, fought, and after I won, packed up my bags and left. I didn't see her again for another 100 years. And when I did meet her, she had a husband."

-.2

"_This is delicious soup. What's the meat? Is it chicken_?"

"_It's human, silly. We always use the good meat when we have guests over_." Elli replied. Kila should have known, but through her surprise she kept eating, nonetheless. Nothing she could do for the poor soul now, and why let good meat go to waste? "_We feed off of a tribe nearby. We give them protection against the other vampires in the area in exchange for one human every 6 months."_

"_Well, this soup is delicious, Ellie. I feel honored. And you are a vampire, Arnold?" _The wolf woman asked, sipping at her wine. The man nodded, a gracious smile covering his lips.

"_Yes. I was turned about 100 years ago. I came from across the seas."_

"_Oh? I haven't been off of this land in a long time. What is it like there?"_

"_More… advanced, than here." _He said simply._ "I was run out of my town and accused of being possessed, so I jumped into the water and just kept swimming!"_

"_And I'm glad he did, or else I never would have met this wonderful man." _Ellie said sweetly, and pecked him and the cheek.

The door to the log cabin pushed open, and three little children barged into the two story-house. One of the children was covered in blood, a little girl, and the other two boys were laughing and giggling. The young girl walked up to the green-eyed werewolf and looked up at her with watering eyes. Her simple baby-blue dress was excessively torn and barely hanging from her shoulders. She had to keep it up with her hands. "_Oh, sweet Lati, what happened? Your dress is ruined!"_

"_Lati killed someone_!" The twin boys chanted, and took their seat in the empty chairs.

"_I didn't mean to!"_ The girl cried. "_There was a vampire, and then a human, and, and,"_ By this point she started sobbing, and the mother raised her hand and slapped the child.

"_Did you kill one of the Quileutes?"_

"_No. It was a traveler."_ One of the boys spoke up._ "Lati changed into a wolf and everything. It was so cool!"_

3.

"Werewolf vampire babies!?" Emily asked in amazement. "Are _they_ the shapeshifters?!"

"Yes. Normal werewolves can only change once a month because their bodies can't handle anything more than that; however, when you add the strength and durability of a vampire, the werewolf can shapeshift as much as they want because they **can** handle it."

"So Leah and the others actually have vampire and werewolf blood in them?"

"Yes."

"Wait, so, if Ellie and Arnold are immortal, why aren't they around today? What about their children?"

"I killed Ellie and Arnold, and most of their children lived very long lives."

"You killed them? Because they were killing humans?"

"No." Kila said bluntly. "Quite honestly, I've witnessed so many humans, vampires, and werewolves die I've learned to accept it. I'm not really phased by it anymore, but I've learned out of self interest that it's best to be avoided when unnecessary. I've learned from experience to only get involved if it deals with someone I care about."

"So they hurt someone you care about?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Lati, her daughter." She answered, her voice turning into a whisper. There was an awkward silence between them for a moment, and Emily started to understand.

"You loved her. Ever since Lati, you can't love anyone like you loved her."

"Leah is her reincarnation."

"Leah? What? How does she tie into this? Aside from her abilities, of cour-"

"She looks exactly like her." She interrupted. " The way she smiles, her smell, her… everything reminds me of her." She croaked, and kept her eyes glued to the frozen TV screen. "Lati's parents traded her location to a bunch of vampires, for something I know not of. Probably jewels, gold, or fancy clothing. Lati was their least favorite child."

"… so, the vampires killed Lati, and you killed her parents?"

"I killed more than that. I slaughtered all of the vampires in the surrounding area, along with a few humans. After that, I lived with Lati's siblings for a while, with the tribe. Ellie's children were much kinder and wise than their parents." She explained, and Emily scooted closer. She put an arm around her warm shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me. I know that must have been difficult." The young woman soothed.

4.

The next day, Emily went to her cousin's home, a casserole in her mitted hands. When she opened the door, she was greeted by an exhausted Sue Clearwater. "Hello, Sue. I brought some food." She said, extending her arms to show the food in her hands.

"Oh, thank you, Emily." She said, and opened the door for her niece. They exchanged a quick hug, and both turned to look when Leah appeared in the hallway. "Leah! Look whose here!"

"I see, mom." She said with a smile, and walked forward to hug her cousin.

Emily still couldn't get over how much Leah had physically changed. She'd gone from the lanky teenager to strong, lean, and beautiful woman that stood before her. Her baby fat had disappeared almost over night, and cheek bones lay high beneath her skin. The woman's hair was cut short, because of her wolf form, and made her appear much older. "Another casserole? Couldn't you have brought us brownies?"

"I did, but then Kila ate all of it. Casserole is one of the few foods that agreed to not devour." She explained, and the tall woman bellowed out a laugh.

"Of course she did. Come on, let's go gossip and hang out in my room. I have something to tell you." Leah said, a smile across her face, and guided the other woman to her room after dropping off the casserole on the kitchen counter. Sue shook her head and put the dish away in the fridge, having to find space between the other 5 dishes.

"What's your news?" Emily asked once they seated themselves on her bed.

The room was very pink and girly. The lamps were fuzzy, the pillows were heart and flower shaped, and posters of Justin Beiber and iCarley covered the walls. "I have a date tonight, and I need you to help me pick out an outfit." She squealed, a chipper smile stretching her face and body bouncing on the bed. Emily tried to smile, but her cousin knew her too well and knew it was fake. "What? Why aren't you excited?"

"Who is the date with?"

"Embry. I know, he's a couple years younger, but I thought 'hey, why not?' and when he asked me out, I said yes. So, he's taking me out to see a movie."

"_Embry_?" She repeated. "Embry of all people? He's the bugger kid!"

"Have you seen him lately? He's extremely attractive! All muscley and stuff."

"You know who else is muscley?" Emily asked.

"Jacob?"

"Kelsey, you idiot! You should ask Kelsey out!"

"She's a _girl_, Emily. I like guys."

"Okay, I thought you would figure this out on your own, but I see that I have to spell it out for you." The older woman stated, and shifted her position so that she was facing her cousin more. She put her hand on the wolf girl's hand. "Leah, I've known you since I was 3, and I've known that you were gay since you were 10."

"Emily, I'm not gay. I like men! I like penises."

"No, you don't. Remember in Third grade-"

"We promised never to speak of that again."

"And fourth grade?"

"I was curious, everyone does that."

"And fifth grade?"

"Which time?"

"Exactly."

"But, I like pink. I like girly things!"

"You like girls."

"No. Lesbians are male wannabes that dress up like dudes, and own motorcycles, and-"

"Leah, you know that's not true. And I think that you like Kelsey."

"That's ridiculous! _You_ like Kelsey! You're the one that's dating her!"

"That was to keep Sam away, and you know it. She and I don't have feelings for each other. If we did, we would have done something by now; I mean we live in the same house!"

"No. I like guys, and I want you to leave. I'll get ready on my own."

"Leah-"

"Get out!" She shouted, jumping onto her feet and going to the door.

5.

"Is Leah a valley girl?" Kila asked one evening, munching on Pringles between sentences. Emily and her were sitting on the couch, and had started conversing when the movie "Jaws" ended.

"Um… In some ways. She likes a lot of "girly" things, like Beiber, the color pink, and dressing up (until the breakup, that is). But she also excels at sports, and recently, turning into a wolf." Emily explained, shrugging at the end. "I told her that she was gay, the other day."

"Huh. How did that go?"

"Not well."

"The obsession over sexual orientation has always been an obscurity to me." Kila commented. Another Pringle. "I mean, we are in a day and age where we don't have to fight to survive. We have luxuries like laptops, running water, toilet paper, and almost any style of food at our disposal. Sexual reproduction was a means of continuing the human race, but now that that's not a problem nor priority, people shouldn't be caught up with persecuting each other over meaningless things like a male having sex with another male." The werewolf rambled.

"I completely agree." Emily replied.

"I mean, gays and lesbians have been around since the beginning of time. Race, species, gender- sex is sex."

"Here, here. You should ask Leah out."

"She's not ready yet. And she's very young and vulnerable at this point."

"Teenagers aren't as innocent as they used to be, Kelsey. She's had sex before." Emily told her, and didn't expect the booming laughter erupt from her.

"Teenagers have **never** been innocent, Emily." A wolfish smile tugged at her lips. "In fact, I theorize that children in America may be more sexually aware, but they are just as immature as their parents were at their age. Your generation may have more knowledge, but your intelligence is the same."

"Pffffft, whatever, old woman."

"And don't you forget it." She said, sticking her tongue out at the younger woman, and went back to the Pringles. "These things are delicious."

"Exactly how old are you?" Emily suddenly asked, sitting back against the arm of the couch and snuggling into the pillow hugged to her chest.

"Is that your question for the day?"

"Yes."

"So old I can't even remember my upbringing. I've written and hidden journals around the world dating back centuries, but thankfully I can't remember all of it. I remember the important things, and snippets over the past thousands of years, but my memory is fuzzy. I'm very thankful for that, actually, otherwise I would have killed myself by now."

"What? Why?"

"I've fought in countless battles, had the most delicious food around the world, had sex with the most beautiful women from every continent, and had adventures you couldn't even imagine. But I've also lost, felt pain, and experienced things no one should. If I remembered everything I experienced, then creating new experiences would become increasingly difficult and make every day a boring hell. Having to compete with myself century after century would eventually lead to my death."

"How far back do you remember?"

"I remember the past century very well, but past that I can only remember snippets. I try to only remember the really, really important events in my life."

1.

A young wolf rolled around restlessly on the grass so that his paws were in the air and back on the ground. His large claws occasionally swiped at the night sky, attempting to catch one of the flies like Mr. Myagi.

He just watched _The Karate Kid_ earlier that evening, and had the new dream of becoming a karate master. _I'm thirteen now, so I should be a master by the time I'm eighteen. I just need to wash my uncle's car a few more times..._ James thought happily, and let his tongue roll out of his mouth as he planned the next few years of his life. Dew and mud began to cake and collect on his long brown fur, but he happily ignored it. It was all he could do at the early hours of the morning, and he still had another two hours until his watch ended.

After another half hour, even Myagi couldn't keep him awake; as his mind drifted, his eyelids lowered and fluttered shut. He breathed loudly, sneezed, and rolled onto his side.

In the shadows, unbeknownst to him, a new enemy crouched and lurked from behind a bush. Large, wide, red eyes watched eagerly, readying his legs to pounce on his easy prey.


End file.
